The lies my father told me
by Kira Krueger
Summary: I can't describe it well, so here's the gist...It's in Kathryn's POV post NOES....
1. The little things

I'd always hated storms.

The merest hint of a storm sends me skittering to the couch.

I hide under the blankets.

I looked over the back of it and press my face against the cool glass...

Lightning pierces the ground outside my window.

I tumbled backward screaming.

Mommy ran in the living room, yanking me away from my window perch, and usual spot of interest.

In retaliation, I screamed in her ear while thrashing about; Something she did not appriciate.

Finally she deposited me on the stool in the kitchen.

I exhaled and threw a dirty look at her.

She slammed down some paper and my crayons.

They landed on the countertop loudy.

I turned away trying to make a dash for the window.

Mommy expertly caught me.

"Mommy! Let go of me! I want to see when Daddy gets here!" I shreiked irritably.

Mommy huffed impatiently, then smiled.

"Kathryn, why don't you color? I mean, your Daddy just bought you these fantasic crayons!"

To punctuate her point, she picked up a blue crayon in her slender fingers, and began to write something.

When she was done, she tapped the paper once more, then, slid it to me.

"Kat should color? Why did you write this?" I asked in confusion.

Mommy winked.

"Because you should do that while waiting out the storm."

Her eyes darted toward the window.

It was dark and the feeling of gloominess was weighing upon me heavily.

Not to mention it was now raining buckets.

I sighed outwardly.

"Mommy...I don't want to color!"

I was acting like a spoiled little snot.

Mommy scowled and stood upright.

"Why Kat? Daddy just bought you those crayons yesterday!"

I smirked.

"Then they were only new yesterday!"

Mommy was at a loss.

I wasn't normally the fussy type...Not normally.

Today was boring, so why not?

I could always place the blame on the weather.

Mommy was frowning now.

Had I pushed her to far?

Let's find out...

"I HATE YOU! YOUR THE WORST MOMMY EVER! YOUR MEAN AND BORING AND POSITIVLY  
HORRID! DADDY SHOULD TAKE ME TO WORK WITH HIM SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE HERE WITH  
YOU! THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BUY THE STUPID CRAYONS TO ENTERTAIN ME!I HATE YOU!  
I HATE DADDY! I HATE THESE CRAYONS!!!"

I ended my tirade with a big finish..I threw my crayons on the floor and stomped on them.

They snapped satisfingly under the soles of my shoes.

Mommy was mortified.

"Kat?! Your crayons are ruined!"

I smiled.

Yup, they were.

All because of Mommy.

"Kathryn Krueger! Pick up those crayons now!"

The voice didn't come from my Mother.

I spun around eager to see Daddy.

He didn't look eager to see me...

Daddy's icy blue eyes followed my movements.

He was home...and angry.

I felt like crying.

Wait until I told him what Mommy had done!

She was going to be in lots of trouble; Daddy might even whip her!

The tears started rolling down my cheeks and I ran into his arms.

I had missed him so much...Maybe I didn't hate him after all.

I hugged him.

After a few minutes I calmed down enough to tell him what happened.

He watched my face intensely.

"Kat what happened?"

I sucked in my breath and started.

"M-mom-mommy was being terrible to me Daddy! She was boring me and I HATE  
HER!" I paused, "But not you Daddy...I'll never hate you no matter what!"

I panted like a dog trying to catch my shaky breaths.

Daddy studied my face for a minute more.

I took comfort in knowing he was there and listening.

"She's just being a _bitch _today!"

I wailed indignantly, impasizing the word '_bitch_.'

Daddy said it a lot...

Mommy gasped and Daddy turned sickly pale.

I stopped in confusion.

They just stared at me, mouths open slightly.

Daddy recovered first.

"Kathryn," He started, "I think you need to find another word to use," He gulped, "when talking to, or about, your Mommy...Can you do that for me Princess?"

I nodded, but insisted ferverently 'bitch' was okay to say...It wasn't like I had said a bad word...RIGHT?!

Daddy assured me it wasn't bad, but said that I needed to use another word, and NOT say that in public...or direct it at Mommy.

I nodded again.

I understood...He was saving the best words for himself.

Mommy didn't argue with him in her defence...She never did.

She was so spineless sometimes.

What he said went. Period.

The consequences of crossing my father contradictingly were far worse than torture...at the least, they were just really unpleasent speeches.

I rolled my eyes.

I'd had PLENTY of those...

I looked down at my pitifully broken crayons.

My jaw clenched...'Mommy did it!' I reminded myself.

I glared at Daddy interrupting a staring contest Mommy and him were having.

If I weren't so mad, I may have stared Mommy down too.

I glared at Daddy as his expression hardened at the sight of my crayons.

"Your going to buy me new crayons_...right?_ Mommy broke mine because she doesn't have any of her own! She's such a..."

He was livid again.

" A...WHISKERBUISCUIT!" I yelled, substituting 'bitch' for my word.

Daddy glared back.

"No, you can't get new crayons! I don't care if your whiskerbuiscuit of a mother broke them out of jealousy or not! They cost money Kat...Money I  
technically don't have!"

Now that he spit my story back at me...It sounded abserd.

I hung my head in shame...Poor Mommy... I shouldn't have told Daddy.

She was in trouble now!

I looked at Daddy again and his expression had softened considerably.

He spoke again, "Well,...I guess, if she really did brake them in a jealous fit of rage...I might consider buying you some more..."

He smiled.

It brightened his features.

He was my nice, not scary Daddy now!

I hugged him again.

"YOUR THE BEST DADDY A GIRL COULD ASK FOR!"

He smiled and sent me to my room with the promise of a coloring book too.

I skipped off happily...I'd get to color again after all!

Mommy on the other hand...She was in trou-ble!


	2. Fight, Fight, Fight

(Should I keep going with this guys?)

Mommy and Daddy were argueing again.

I could hear it as I played with my dolls. In my room. Upstairs....Through a heavy locked door.

I crawled over to the air duct on the wall, leaned in and listened to their words:

Mommy: (Concerned) Where did she learn that word at?

Daddy: (Quietly) Maybe you let it slip out once when she was around....Loretta, How should I know?! Your with her more than me!

Mommy: Fred, we both know that I don't use that kind of lauguage around Kat...Which brings me to another problem I've been having with Kathryn...

Daddy: (Angry) So now she's a problem?

Mommy: (Angrier) Did I say that?! At any time did you hear me say that Kathryn was a problem?!

Daddy: (Violently angry) It's not what you said, It's how you said it! I come home from work every evening, expecting a little peace and quiet...And that's always to much to ask for isn't it?!

Mommy: (Tired) Just stop it...

Daddy: (Still violently angry) No Loretta, You 'stop it'. (Daddy hits the counter with his fist and gets quiet...I hope he didn't hit the sharp edge of it and hurt himself...)

Mommy: (Satisfied) Uh Huh...Cut yourself didn't you? I've been telling you for the last week that something had to be done about i-...

Daddy: (Angry) Shut up. Just shut up...

Mommy: (I bet she was smiling a little like I do when Daddy sneaks me a cookie before dinner...)

(Loud footsteps heading for the basement, which me and Mommy aren't allowed in.)

Just as I was about to go back to playing with my dolls; The argueing started again, drawing me back to the air duct...

Daddy: WHY IS THE BASEMENT DOOR LOCKED?! (A really loud bang rattles the house and makes me dizzy for a minute)

Mommy: (Scared but trying to sound calm) Oh, It's locked? You must have done that earlier...

I walk out on the landing and watch.

As I study Mommy's face, I notice a new emotion there...Determination.

I smile as I remembered the word Daddy tought me.

He said it meant...I grimace.

To be honest; I couldn't remember the meaning, I just knew that was the word to use in this case.

Daddy looked dangerous for a minute, his face contorting into something more demonic than Satan himself.

"It wasn't locked before I left...You were doing the laundry...Quick, tell another one before that one gets old."

I almost giggled when Daddy said "Quick, tell another one before that one gets old..." because Daddy called Mommy a lair....meaning she lied.

I gasp indignantly...Which means that she had lied when she said Mommies didn't lie!

I sink to the first step at the top of the stairs pouting, before I hear a strange noise, one that scares me as I look at Daddy's face.

Mommy's breath has cought audibly and she's beginning to stutter...


	3. Turn the other cheek

"B-b-but I did-didn't l-l-l-lock the door..."

Daddy turns around like he's gonna walk away.

He's breathing hard, like he's just run a ten mile long race.

Mommy looks close to tears.

I suddenly feel a little bad for Mommy.

_~Loretta's POV~_

_"Mommy?! Are you okay? Mommy! Mommy!" _

_Kathryn races up to my side flying down the stairs._

_Fred turns around and without any concern for Kathryn slaps her._

_It feels like slow motion as he and I watch helplessly while our daughter picks herself up off the floor._

_For a minute she and Fred just stare wide eyed at one another._

_"Kat?" Fred whispers, reaching out to hug her._

_Kathryn backs away from him with tears in her eyes._

_"Kathryn, sweetie are you al-" Fred starts dazed._

_Kathryn jumps behind me trembling._

_"Mommy? Please don't let Daddy hurt me again."_

_Fred backed away._

_I turned around to see if Kathryn were seriously injured._

_I touched her left cheeck tenderly noticing the red hand print giving way to bluish black._

_Kathryn flinched as I felt the length of it._

_"Kat," I whispered softly, "What else hurts?"_

_Kathryn paused, diliberating on weather to tell me or not._

_Suddenly, she grabbed my hand, spreading it open._

_She bent low and spit two white cubes in my hand._

_I lifted them to the light._

_I stop breathing._

_"Go to your room sweetie...I'm sorry Daddy hurt you...Go rest, okay?"_

_Kathryn hugs me and runs to her room._

_I Stare at what my husband did._

_He slapped our daughter so hard, he knocked two of her teeth out....._

_I shudder realizing it could have been me....andthe damage would have been so much worse._

_Because after i hit the floor....He wouldn't have stopped...._

~Kat's POV~

I hold my jaw as I lock my bedroom door.

I go curl up on my bed and cry.

I don't want daddy to get in.


End file.
